


Flammen der Hoffnung

by split



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, Märchen, Weihnachten
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-15
Updated: 2012-03-15
Packaged: 2017-11-02 00:03:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/362780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/split/pseuds/split
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Das Mädchen mit den Schwefelhölzchen meets bxb *g*</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flammen der Hoffnung

**Author's Note:**

> Beitrag zum Adventskalender 2008  
> Beitrag zur Märchen-Challenge

Es war Abend und schon lange dunkel. Kälte herrschte in den Straßen und Schneeflocken legten sich wie ein Schleier auf die Stadt. Nur wenige Menschen waren noch unterwegs, denn es war Heiligabend. So beachtete keiner den Jungen, der in alten löchrigen Schuhen und mit bloßem Kopf durch die Gassen ging. Nicht einmal ein Mantel schützte ihn vor der winterlichen Kälte. Zwei abgetragene Hemden und eine zu große Hose waren alles, was seine blasse Haut bedeckte.

So ging er dahin, verfroren und hungrig, denn er hatte sich nichts zu essen kaufen können.  
In einem Tuch trug er eine Menge Schwefelhölzer, von denen er einen Bund in den schmalen Fingern hielt. Den ganzen Tag hatte ihm niemand auch nur ein Hölzchen abgekauft, nicht ein Schilling hatte den Weg in seine Hände gefunden. Sachte fielen die Schneeflocken auf sein blondes Haupt, als wollten sie ihn trösten, doch er spürte es nicht. Seine Gedanken waren bei den Familien, die hinter den erleuchteten Fenstern saßen, umgeben von Geschenken, Kaminfeuer und lecker duftendem Essen.

Zitternd setzte er sich in eine Häuserecke, wo eine Wand etwas vorsprang und so ein wenig Schutz vor dem Wind bot. Die Kälte drang jedoch unerbittlich durch seine wenige Kleidung, machte seine Haut taub und seine Glieder steif. Obwohl er so fror, traute er sich nicht nach Hause zu gehen, denn er hatte ja keinen einzigen Schilling verdient. Der alte Kaufmann, bei dem er lebte, seit seine Familie tot war, würde ihn schlagen und ihm sagen, wie unnütz er war. Außerdem war es auch dort kalt, denn das Dach über der kleinen Kammer hatte Spalten, durch die der Wind unerbittlich pfiff. Nur die Größten von ihnen waren mit Stroh und Lumpen gestopft, doch das half wenig.

Vor Kälte spürte der Junge seine Hände schon gar nicht mehr. Da fiel sein Blick sehnsüchtig auf die Schwefelhölzchen. Wenn er sich nur traute, eines zu entzünden. Eines nur nahm er heraus. Ritsch, zog er es über die raue Hauswand. Die Funken sprühten und dann tanzte eine kleine Flamme an der Spitze des Hölzchens. Herrlich warm strahlte das Licht und vertrieb die Kälte aus seinen Händen. Aber was war das? Ihm war, als säße er vor einem eisernen Ofen mit einem knisternd brennenden Feuer, das so wundervoll brannte, dass er bereits seine Füße ausstreckte, um auch diese zu wärmen. Da erlosch die Flamme und in seinen Händen blieb nur ein schwarzverbranntes Hölzchen zurück.

Ein weiteres Hölzchen ritschte über die Hauswand, sprühte Funken und spendete eine neue flackernde Flamme. Ihr Licht fiel auf die dicke Steinmauer auf der anderen Seite der Gasse und schien sie gerade durchsichtig zu machen, wie einen Schleier. Dort in der warmen Stube saßen die Kinder unter dem Weihnachtsbaum, umgeben von Geschenken und der Tisch war herrlich gedeckt. Mit einem dampfenden Braten, leckeren Bratäpfeln und allerlei Gutem. Der Junge beugte sich näher, roch bereits den verführerischen Duft und wollte nach einem der Äpfel greifen, als das Schwefelhölzchen erlosch und nichts als die dicke, kalte Mauer zurück ließ.

Der Junge zündete ein Neues an. Da saß er nun selbst unter dem größten und herrlichsten Weihnachtsbaum, den er je gesehen hatte. Nicht einmal der alte grausame Kaufmann hatte so einen großartigen Baum in seinem Haus stehen. Tausende Kerzen brannten an den grünen Zweigen und bunter Schmuck wie Sterne, Glocken und Glaskugeln funkelten in ihrem Schein.

Der Junge streckte die Hände in die Höhe, dem warmen Schein entgegen, da erlosch das Schwefelholz. Die funkelnden Kerzenlichter wischen vor seinen Händen und stiegen in den dunklen Himmel, wo sie sich mit den Sternen mischten. Einer der Sterne fiel zur Erde und hinterließ für wenige Augenblicke einen langen Feuerstreifen am Firmament.

"Jetzt stirbt jemand", sagte der Junge, denn das hatte ihm einmal ein alter Mann gesagt: wenn ein Stern fällt, geht eine Seele hinauf zu Gott. Und so war es auch gewesen, als seine Familie gestorben war.

Wieder strich er ein Schwefelhölzchen gegen die Mauer. Die Flamme schimmerte und in Mitten des warmen Lichts stand sein Bruder, so klar, so strahlend, stark und voller Liebe auf ihn blickend. So, wie er war, bevor er starb.

"Bruder, oh Bruder", rief der Junge verzweifelt. "Oh nimm mich mit. Ich weiß, du bist fort, wenn das Schwefelhölzchen ausgeht. Fort ebenso wie der warme Ofen, der herrliche Braten und der große gesegnete Weihnachtsbaum!" Und er strich hastig den ganzen Rest von Schwefelhölzern an, die im Bund waren. Er wollte seinen Bruder ganz festhalten. Die Hölzchen brannten taghell und im warmen Glanz schloss der Bruder die Arme um den Jungen und drückte ihn fest an sich und nahm ihm Kälte und Hunger und Einsamkeit. Doch wieder erloschen die Hölzchen und im Winkel beim Hause lag der Junge. Spürte nicht die Kälte, nicht den Hunger und nicht die Einsamkeit.

Auch den jungen Mann bemerkte er nicht, der wie ein großer Schatten, in Mantel und Hut, vor ihm nieder kniete und eine warme Decke über ihn legte. Er hätte den Sohn des Kaufmanns erkannt, der immer gut zu ihm gewesen, doch vor einiger Zeit fortgegangen war. "Der fallende Stern soll heute nicht für dich bestimmt sein", flüsterte der junge Mann und in der Wärme seines Mantels nahm er ihn zu sich, um ihn in ein besseres Leben zu führen.

***

Ende


End file.
